Act of Valor/transcript
Intro Saint, Cardinal and Spike are walking through a hallway. They see the others coming from Medbay. Cardinal: 'How's the VIP? '''Prophet: '''Stable, but he got some serious damage from dehydration and starvation. '''Spike: '''He's a tough son of a bitch, he can handle it. ''The intercom starts playing. 'Intercom: '''To all soldiers on the ship. The motor have taken damage from the attack, but is able to make it back home on time. However, we have a shortage of medics in medbay. We would like to have some volunteers to help the wounded. End of the message. '''Deuce: '''At least the ship is still sailing. '''Spike: '''I'll see you guys around. I'm going to pay my old friend a visit. '''Cardinal: '''Hold up. You got enough time to do that later. He's also probaply still asleep. '''Spike: '''What you want to know? ''Spike turns around approaches Cardinal. 'Cardinal: '''Who is he? Why is he your old friend? '''Spike: '''I already told the story. '''Prophet: '''How got he locked up? Must be an interresting story. '''Spike: '*sigh* I'd rather not... 'Cardinal: '''Take your time, captain. ''Cardinal approaches Spike on his turn. 'Spike: '''You try to intimidate me? '''Cardinal: '''Does it work? ''They both laugh a bit. Spike takes a step back. 'Spike: '''All right. You got me... Take a seat. ''They all settle down. '''Spike: As a counrty, we had promised to never negotiate with terrorists. Typhoon spreaded chaos in the US, but I thought we could stand tall against it. Then, 10 years ago, we got a call from high up... Cutscene The screen is black. It starts moving to the left. A door is shown with a nameplate saying "Commander office". '' '''Spike: '''What do we know? ''The screen keeps moving to the left until there's a window. In the room are Spike and Psycho standing next to the desk. In front of the desk is the commander sitting. 'Commander: '''When Marshall returns with the intel, we can go hunting again. '''Psycho: '''We don't have that much time. Sagitarrio is going to use whatever India-Whiskey was. Our time is running out fast. ''The telecom on the desk is put on. 'Secretary: '''Commander, operative Marshall has arrived. Can I send him in? '''Commander: '''Let him in, secretary. '''Secretary: '''Yes sir. ''The commander pushes a button on the telecom to shut it off. 'Psycho: '''Finally, he's back. What took him so long? ''Without any sense of calmness, Wrecker angrily throws open the door and walks in. 'Wrecker: '''The operation is disavowed. They gave it to them. ''Spike stops Wrecker from moving further into the room 'Spike: '''What are you talking about? '''Wrecker: '''Get the president on the line. '''Spike: '''Why? '''Wrecker: '''They denied my access to DC. They just send me back with the fucking intel. ''The commander turns on the screen. On screen appears the president. Spike turns around, but Wrecker pushes him aside. 'Wrecker: '''What the fuck are you doing?! '''Commander: '''Marshall! Stand down! '''Guthrie: '''We're out of options, soldier. '''Commander: '''Mister president, what was your call. ''The president sighs. 'Guthrie: '''I need to shutdown the operation. Typhoon is threatening all cities if we don't put them on lockdown. '''Spike: '''Lockdown? ''The commander turns to Spike for a breif second, then back to the screen. 'Commander: '''Nobody gets in, nobody gets out. But mister president, they can't activate India-Whiskey. They're bluffing. '''Guthrie: '''They have taken over JFK station. They are ready to transport. ''The commander keeps quiet for a few seconds. Spike takes a step forward. 'Spike: '''Mister president, if we can get your word, we can take back JFK. '''Guthrie: '''I admire your bravery, Captain, but I'm doing this to defend a better tomorrow. '''Spike: '''With all respect, but there's not tomorrow to defend if we do nothing. '''Guthrie: '''It's not your call, Captain. Commander, I'm shutting the 121 down. ''It remains silent for a few seconds. The president then pushes a button and the tv is turned off. 'Psycho: '''That's it, we've lost. '''Commander: '''Not yet. ''Teh three soldiers look to the commander. 'Commander: '''When soldiers who aren't on active duty do something to safe other people, it's considered as an act of valor... '''Spike: '''What do you try to say? '''Commander: '''Speak of the devil when I see that you aren't on active duty anymore. ''Spike looks to the commander and smiles a little bit, showing he understands his plan. 'Spike: '''Psycho, get in touch with Ravage. Wrecker, prepare some transport. We're heading to JFK, guys. '''Wrecker: '''On it. '''Psycho: '''I hope you both know what you are doing? '''Spike: '''I know. ''Psycho and Wrecker leave the room. 'Commander; '''Do whatever is necessary. If they get the transport to India-Whiskey, we're done. '''Spike: '''I'll do my best, sir. ''Spike walks to the door. 'Commander: '''Thompson! ''Spike turns around. 'Commander: '''You're service will be honored, no matter what happens. ''Spike stands in the doorpost. He looks to the ground, thinking about what the commander just said. 'Spike: '''It was an honor to serve under your command.... ''Spike now leaves the room. In the hallway, he grabs his gun from a pocket inside his vest and loads it. 'Spike (Whispers): '...No matter what happens. Mission 'Wrecker: '''Everyone got packed up? '''Psycho: '''Ready, let's do this. ''The sounds of putting on a vest is heard, alongside a balaclava that is put on. The black vision dissapears, as Spike now sees Ravage, Wrecker and Psycho, standing on a hill with 4 dead bodies, who don't have any clothes on. 'Spike: '''Make sure the bodies are out of sight. Ravage, check if there's any car coming up. '''Ravage: '''I'm on it. ''Spike grabs the soldier's gun from the ground. He removes the magazine and looks in it. it's almost empty, suggesting there was gunfire for a brief moment. 'Wrecker: '''Damn, would you look at that? ''Wrecker points at the rocket in the distance. 'Wrecker: '''Always wanted to see one take off, when I was a child. Never got the chance to. '''Spike: '''Well, neither you got the chance today. ''Spike grabs a magazine from a pocket in the armor and inserts it. He cocks the rifle. 'Ravage: '''Car coming up. '''Spike: '''All right, let's go. ''Spike and the others start making there way downhill towards a road. The car approaches them. Wrecker raises his hand. 'Wrecker: '''We're heading back to the station. Mind giving us a lift? '''Typhoon: '''All right, step in. I'm also going that way. ''The driver is on his own. Wrecker steps in the front seat, while the other 3 step in in the back of the truck. Spike sits in the middle. 'Psycho (Whispers): '''This should be good. '''Spike (Whispers): '''Stay sharp. '''Typhoon: '''So where were you stationed before JFK? '''Wrecker: '''Euh, we were in Valetta few days ago. You, Sergeant..? '''Recker: '''Recker. Sergeant Recker. ''Psycho laughs, but tries to hold it. 'Spike: '''Convenient... ''Wrecker looks back, slightly irritated. 'Recker: '''I was part of the Marines, until... euh.... they kicked me out. '''Wrecker: '''Aha, I see. '''Recker: '''I provided drone surveillance in Operation Black Gold. ''Spike makes a sign to Ravage to note it down. 'Spike: '''What kind of drone surveillance? '''Recker: '''The one that can intercept camera footage. You guys didn't participate in it? '''Wrecker: '''No. ''Suddenly, the radio starts making a signal. Recker turns on the radio. 'Radio: '''Updates. Phoenix... Locked. Seattle... Locked. Chigaco...Locked. Negotiations ongoing. Wait for further updates. '''Psycho: '''What was that? '''Recker: '''That? Those were the lockdowns. '''Wrecker: '''For what? '''Recker: '''I don't really know. Most of us don't really know what is going on exactly. ''The car arrives at the centres gate. Recker grabs a pass and a guard scans the door opens and the car drves through it. 'Spike: '''Aren't you worried about that? '''Recker: '''Why would I? Typhoon gave us redemption. I don't think we should question the cost of it. ''The car stops. The guys step out of the car. 'Wrecker: '''Thanks, we can walk from here. '''Recker: '''No problem. ''The squad walks towards the building in front of them. 'Psycho (Whispers): '''What the hell did that guy just talk about? '''Spike (Whispers): '''That's the idealism of Typhoon. They promise people with a broken will redemption. '''Wrecker (Whispers): '''We need to stop that launch first, otherwise they will get their redemption. ''The squad enters the building. They try to go as unnoted as possible through the building. '' '''Ravage: '''The control room is straight ahead, but is too guarded to get in. ''The team stops near a wall to not draw attention. 'Ravage: '''If we can get in, I can sabotage the launch site. '''Wrecker: '''Main entrence is not going to work. Any other ways around it? '''Psycho: '''Probaply not. ''Spike looks around. '' '''Spike: '''What about a server crash? ''The others look questioning to Spike. 'Spike: '''Shut off the defenses of this building. Cameras, sensors, locks. '''Ravage: '''Then we just need to find a server room. '''Psycho: '''Okay. Dont draw any attention on our way to it. ''The three start moving again. '' '''Wrecker: '''Where are we going to find a server room? '''Ravage: '''If I can get a engineers' pass, I can upload a map of the building. '''Psycho: '''Shit. How are we going to get one, without killing a guy? ''They see two engineers talking in the hallway. 'Wrecker: '''Watch and learn. Come on, Spike. We'll get it. ''Spike walks with Wrecker towards the engineers. 'Wrecker: '''You engineers? '''Engineer 1: '''Yeah? What's wrong. '''Wrecker: '''There's a broken truck out there. Something with a brake fluid leak. '''Engineer 1: '''All right, we'll go. '''Wrecker: '''They only need one of you, though. '''Engineer 2: '''Why? '''Wrecker: '''Because they said so. ''The two engineers look to each other. One engineer raises his shoulders and leaves the two. 'Wrecker: '''All right, thank you for your time... and... ''Wrecker tries to get around the other engineer by pushing him a little towards Spike. The engineer turns around adn takes a step back, so that Spike cna grab his pass. 'Engineer 1: '''Sure. ''Spike and Wrecker walk back. 'Psycho: '''Smooth... '''Wrecker: '''At least we got the pass. '''Spike: '''Rav', catch. ''Spike throws the pass to Ravage. He inserts it in a mobile device. 'Ravage: '''Downloading... Processing and... got it. Second floor, to the left. '''Spike: '''All right, let's move. ''The squad moves further towards the stairs. They walk up the stairs and take turn to the left. '' '''Spike: '''Server room. This is it. ''Spike opens the door and steps into the room, followed by the others. '' '''Spike: '''Find the right data box., so that Ravage can hack the server. ''They look through the room and open all kind of closets with cabels and computers. Occassionally, Wrecker, Psycho, Ravage and Spike will say something if they got nothing. 'Wrecker: '''Wrong data box. '''Psycho: '''Got nothing here. '''Ravage: '''This is nothing. '''Spike: '''Nothing... Keep searching. ''Eventually, Spike finds the right data box. 'Spike: '''Guys, I found it. Second row. ''The others arrive at the data box. 'Ravage: '''All right, give me some time to shut down the security. '''Spike: '''We got your back. ''While Ravage is infiltrating the server, Spike wlaks around to check all corners. 'Ravage: '''I got it. '''Psycho: '''Can you shut it down? '''Ravage: '''Not yet. The hardware is better secure than I thought. But I linked the virus to the power room, right next to us. '''Spike: '''Let's get there, before they find a gap in the server. ''They leave the room and start jogging to the power room. Wrecker puts his ear against the door. 'Wrecker: '''There are men inside. not mroe than three though. '''Spike: '''All right. On me. ''Spike steps with his back against the wall, so do the others, with Ravage behidn Spike and Psycho and Wrecker on the other side of the door. Spike knocks on the door. 'Technician: '''Yeah?! ''They keep silenced. 'Technician: '''Goddamnit! We're busy! ''You hear a guy stand up from a chair. 'Technician: '''What's the problem? ''The technician opens the door and Spike pushes a pistol under his face. Psycho dashes into the room and pushes with his rifle a technician standing to the right against the wall. Wrecker also dashes into the room and smashes a sitting technician with his rifle on his head. '' '''Spike: '''Don't make a fucking sound... ''Wrecker grabs the knocked out technician at his arm and throws him on the ground. Psycho keeps the other technician under shot. Spike grabs his guy by his throat and throws him on the ground. 'Spike: '''Ravage, your turn. ''Ravage closes the door adn walks towards the panel. 'Ravage: '''This should do it. ''He settles down on the chair and starts pressing buttons. 'Wrecker: '''Can you find it? '''Ravage: '''Off course, but I can't just turn off what these guys were doing. Otherwise someone will notice it. '''Psycho: '''Don't take to long. ''Spike briefly turns around. In his canthus, he sees the guy he kept under shot reaching for the alarm. He kicks him in the belly. 'Technician: *'Ough* Spike grabs him by his throat and punches his face. He grabs him by his throat again. 'Spike: '''You can't even breathe, unless I say it's okay! '''Technician (Mutters): '''Go to hell! ''Spike grabs his pistol and hits the guy with the grip. The guy falls on the ground again and Spike pushes his foot on his neck. 'Technician: '*Ough* Goddamnit.... Stop! Spike raises his foot. 'Spike: '''Keep your hands of my controls then. ''Spike looks one mroe time to the technician, who's anger is seen in his bloody face. '' '''Ravage: '''I got it! Server's down. '''Psycho: '''Finally. Now get the fuck out of here! ''Suddenly, the radio starts streaming again. 'Radio: '''To all units. New York, Los Angeles and Boston are now locked. We're ready for phase two. Prepare for launch. This is the last message. Out. ''On screen starts a timer at 20.03, slowly ticking down to 20.00. After that, it dissapears. 'Spike: '''We need to be fast. '''Wrecker: '''They probaply already have locked the controls for the launch. It'll probaply be useless. '''Spike: '''Do you have a better idea? '''Psycho: '''Shut up and let's get... ''Suddenly, a pair of guards open the door. They scare up from the presence of the squad. Spike swiflty grabs his pistol and fires at them, before they can sling their weapons. 'Psycho (Whispers): '''Holy fu... '''Spike: '''Somebody must've heard that. Let's go. ''Spike leaves the room, followed by the others. They head back to the stairs where they got up. 'Spike: '''Hold up. ''Spike crouches near the edge of the stairs and peeks arund the corner. He sees some Typhoon guards coming their way, probaply due the gunfire. 'Spike: '''I got tango's coming up. Ravage, on you. '''Ravage: '''Copy that. ''Spike keeps looking at the guards, holding his gun tight. When Ravage opens fire on them, Spike and the others also grab their rifles. 'Wrecker: '''That's all of them. '''Spike: '''Hustle up and keep moving. We can't lose anymore time. ''They run down the stairs and head to the control room. Another pair of guards run into their path and a new firefight erupts. 'Psycho: '''Hostiles, straight ahead. '''Spike: '''Take 'em out, quick. ''After a certain time, new guards enter the firefight and the squad doesn't get much further. 'Wrecker: '''Shit, we're losing too much time! '''Spike: '''Use your flashbangs and grenades to flush them out. ''They slowly regain the hallway. 'Psycho: '''Spike, they're digging in. '''Spike: '''We need to let them dig past the control room, then we're okay. '''Ravage: '''Roger that. I got multiple hostiles, two o'clock high! '''Wrecker: '''I see them. ''Finally, they get rid of most of the enemies in the room. 'Spike: '''Get into the control room. ''Spike takes point in front of the control room's door. He and Wrecker guard it, while Psycho and Ravage try to hack the door. 'Spike: '''Can you get through? '''Ravage: '''This hardware isn't damaged that much by the crash, but I'll get... wait.... I got it, I got it! ''Ravage opens the door and they all walk in. On the HUD appears the counter again, with the remaining time from the 20 minutes. 'Spike: '''Ravage, can you get into the launch mechanics? '''Ravage: '''I try to, but they preset it on... Fuck! '''Psycho: '''What's teh problem?! '''Ravage: '''They preset it on an orbital station. It is controlled from there. '''Wrecker: '''So what now? '''Spike: '''Ravage, what about that station? '''Ravage: '''What do you mean? '''Spike: '''If we can't stop the launch, we can get on it. Ravage, can you sync up with the station? ''Ravage starts pressing various buttons, but doesn't really seem to know what he is doing. 'Ravage: '''I don't know. Maybe I can... euh.... Wait. I can get camera footage of the inside of the station. '''Spike: '''That should be enough. Wrecker, Psycho, you're on me. '''Wrecker: '''What's the plan? '''Spike: '''We are going to stop the missiles with our bare hands. '''Ravage: '''What about me? '''Spike: '''Lock the doors of this room. You need to keep an eye on us from here. ''All 3 look a bit prostrate to each other and then to Spike. But they also see that there's no other option. 'Ravage: '''Yeah, okay.... I can do that. I'll get rid the station's eyes on the ground, to buy you guys some time. '''Spike: '''All right.... Come on boys. We got a duty to fullfil. ''Spike slowly walks backwards through the door. Wrecker and Psycho follwo him. Ravage salutes to Spike as the door closes. When it is closed, a locking sound is heard. 'Spike: '''Come on, let's get to our flight.... ''The remaing squad runs through the buidling. It looks like everything is packed up and ready to be moved away. It has a very abandoned feel. 'Psycho: '''Something doesn't feel right. ''Suddenly, a rocket flies through the window and hits the wall a few meters ahead of the team. Another one is fired, a few meters closer. 'Psycho: '''Shit! Back up! Back up! ''They try to run away as the rockets are fired closer towards them. 'Wrecker: '''They are trying to bury us in this place! Watch out! ''A rocket hits the wall riht in front of Spike who's knocked out by the blast. The screen turns black and the counter appears to be 9 minutes left. Spike slowly regains consciousness. 'Spike: '*cough* fuck. *cough* His vision gets clearer. He is looking at the roof. He sees a sidewalk hanging down, which is about to fall down and crush him. Spiek tries to move, but his left hand is covered by debris. In panic, he tries to push away the debris, while looking to the sidewalk and the piece of debris, switching between those. He finally pushes away the debris and rolls over to the right, when the sidewalk slides down on the position where he lay. 'Wrecker: '''Spike! ''Wrecker runs towards Spike. 'Wrecker: '''There you are. You okay? '''Spike: '''I'm okay. We need to keep moving. ''They walk to the windows, leaning against a wall, looking outside for activity. 'Wrecker: '''I bet they think they got us. '''Psycho: '''Well if we run out now, we can expect a lot of rockets fired at us. What's your call, Spike? '''Spike: '''Follow my lead. ''The player now has freedom to choose how to get to the shuttle under the remaining 8 minutes. When they step outside, the enemy is alerted. The player can grab a truck and drive to the shuttle, can steal a chopper and go to there or can go on foot. They will always arrive at the shuttle tower. 'Spike: '''Keep your guns ready. We're almost in. ''They run on the stairs of the shuttle tower. Enemies standing on catwalks, the stairs or from the ground are firing at them while running upwards. 'Wrecker: '''Enemy chopper, inbound! ''An enemy chopper starts fring at them. They are forced to take cover behind the plates when the chopper fires on them. 'Spike: '''Take down the pilot! '''Psycho: '''Got a clear shot. ''Psycho fires hsi rifle at the pilot. The chopper starts spinning and eventually crashes. 'Psycho: '''Chopper down. ''They arrive almost at the catwalk which leads into teh shuttle. Spike throws a flashbang on the catwalk and jumps over the rails when it goes of. He kills the remain guardians of the shuttle. He walks towards the shuttle, with his gun lowered. 'Spike: '''Ravage, we've arrived at the shuttle. We're heading towards the station. ''The screen fades out. '''Ravage (Radio): '''Copy that, You are all up by yourself up there, watch each other's back. '''Spike: '''Roger that, Ravage. Spike out.